6.14 Der Kandidat
„'The Candidate'“ ist die vierzehnte Episode der sechsten Staffel Lost. Jack muss entscheiden, ob er dem Mann in Schwarz vertraut, als er eine schwierige Aufgabe annehmen soll. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie John Locke erwacht nach seiner Operation im Krankenzimmer, wo Jack Shephard an seiner Seite sitzt. John erkennt Jack, der Lockes Erinnerung darüber auffrischt, dass sie sich bereits am Flughafen kennengelernt haben. Jack erklärt John, dass er von einem Auto angefahren wurde, und dass er bei der Operation festgestellt habe, dass John ein Kandidat für eine neue Operationsmethode sei, die seine Lähmung heilen könne. Locke verweigert jedoch das Angebot. Johns Verlobte Helen Norwood kommt ins Zimmer und dankt Jack, dass er John gerettet hat. stichelt gegen Jack, indem er auf Jacks Flirten mit seiner Frau während des Oceanic Flugs 815 anspielt.]] Jack betritt die Zahnarztpraxis von Dr. Bernard Nadler, um ihn nach einer Patientenakte zu fragen. Jack erklärt, dass er der Arzt von John Locke ist, der vor drei Jahren Patient von Bernard war, und dass er gerne wissen wolle, wie es zu Johns Verletzung gekommen ist. Bernard fragt, warum Jack so an Locke interesiert ist, darauf sagt Jack, dass er Locke nach seinem Flug nach Australien kennengelernt habe. Bernard weiss, von welchen Flug er spricht und erinnert ihn daran, dass Jack auf dem Oceanic Flug 815 mit Bernards Frau, Rose geflirtet hat. Bernard will seine Verschwiegenheitsverpflichtung nicht brechen, schreibt Jack aber den Namen der Person auf einen Zettel, die vor drei Jahren bei dem Unfall dabei war, "Anthony Cooper". Als Jack sich verabschiedet, sagt Bernard, dass er hofft, dass Jack findet, wonach er sucht. stellt Jack Anthony Cooper als Lockes Vater vor.]] Jack geht ins Palms Pflegeheim, um Anthony Cooper zu besuchen. Helen ist auch dort und nach einer Anfrage von Jack bittet sie ihn, es sein zu lassen und stellt klar, dass John die Operation nicht möchte, und dass es schon genug wäre, dass Jack John das Leben gerettet habe. Jack sagt, es sei nicht genug. Dann stellt Helen Jack Anthony Cooper vor, der sich in einem vegetativen Zustand befindet und nicht in der Lage ist, zu sprechen. Sie sagt Jack, dass dies John Vater ist. Zurück im Krankenhaus sitzt Jack neben Lockes Bett. Locke murmelt im Schlaf: "Die Taste drücken... Ich wünschte, du hättest mir geglaubt." Claire erreicht das Krankenhaus und fragt nach Jack. Die beiden gehen in die Cafeteria, um über das Testament ihres Vaters zu sprechen. Claire erzählt Jack, dass die Anwältin ihr eine Musikbox gegeben hat, die Claire und Jacks Vater ihr vererbt hat. Sie zeigt die Box Jack, der ihr sagt, dass er nicht wisse, warum ihr Vater ihr die veerbt hat, und dass Jack von Claire bislang garnicht wusste. Claire fragt, wie ihr Vater gestorben sei und Jack erzählt, dass er sich zu Tode getrunken hat und dann in einer Gasse in Sydney gefunden wurde, und dass Oceanic den Sarg dann verloren hat. Claire erzählt, dass sie gerade von Sydney mit dem selben Flug angekommen ist. Die beiden öffnen die Musikbox, die "Catch a Falling Star" spielt. Jack bietet dann Claire an, bei ihm zu wohnen statt im Hotel, da sie ja keine Fremden wären, sondern eine Familie. und Jack schauen auf ihr Spiegelbild in der Musikbox.]] Beim Verlassen des Krankenhauses rollt Locke an Jin vorbei, der gerade Blumen in ein Krankenzimmer bringt. Locke will sich mit seiner Verlobten Helen treffen, als Jack sich Locke nähert, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Locke bedankt sich und Jack erzählt ihm, dass er Lockes Vater besucht hat, um herauszufinden, warum John die Operation nicht will. Sichtlich erschüttert, dass Jack sich in Johns Privatleben einmischt, erzählt John ihm, dass der es ein Flugzeugunfall war, bei dem er und sein Vater im Rollstuhl gelandet sind. versucht zum letzten Mal Locke dazu zu überreden, seine Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen.]] John erklärt, dass er nach dem Erhalt einer Fluglizenz unbedingt wollte, dass sein Vater sein erster Passagier wird, obwohl dieser Angst vorm Fliegen hat. Locke hat ihm erzählt, dass er ihm vertrauen kann, doch irgendetwas ist schief gelaufen, so dass es zum Unfall kam. Jack erinnert Locke an ihr Gepräch am Flughafen, bei dem Locke ihm erzählt hat, dass er von seinem Vater loslassen solle, nun solle Locke auch von seinem Vater loslassen. Locke sagt, dass es nicht dasselbe ist, weil sein Vater noch am Leben ist, worauf Jack sagt, dass Lockes Vater weg ist und "was passiert ist, ist passiert". Jack sagt, dass es nicht leicht wäre, aber er hofft, dass Locke den ersten Schritt macht. Locke lächelt nervös und verabschiedet sich. Als er wegrollt, ruft Jack ihm hinterher: "Ich kann die helfen, John. Ich wünschte, du hättest mir geglaubt." Locke hält einen Moment inne, als ob Jack irgendetwas bekanntes gesagt habe, dann geht er. Auf der Hydra Insel droht damit, Kate umzubringen.]] Jack wacht auf und findet sich selbst in einem Auslegerkanu wieder. Sayid sitzt neben ihm und heisst ihn auf der Hydra Insel willkommen. Landeinwärts bei der Hydra Station werden Sawyer, Hurley, Kate, Claire, Sun, Jin und Frank von Widmores Team in Käfige gesperrt. Sawyer weigert sich, zu gehen und schnappt sich das Gewehr von Seamus, aber Charles Widmore greift sich Kate und droht, sie zu töten. Sawyer hält das zunächst für einen Bluff, bis Widmore ihm sagt, dass er eine Liste hat auf der die Namen von Ford, Reyes und den Kwons stehen, aber nicht Kate Austen, also sei es ihm egal, ob sie lebt oder stirbt. Sawyer gibt auf und reicht Seamus die Waffe, dann werden sie alle in die Käfige gesperrt. Widmore nähert sich Sawyer und sagt ihm, dass obwohl er es nicht glauben wird, es nur zu ihrem besten sei. Sawyer glaubt ihm nicht. Dann fragt Widmore seine Leute, wann der Sonarzaun betriebsbereit ist. Als er die Antwort bekommt, dass es noch eine Stunde dauern würde, befiehlt er, schneller zu arbeiten, weil "Es kommt." wird vom Monster angegriffen.]] Am Strand erklärt Sayid Jack, dass Widmore ihre Gruppe mit Mörsern angegriffen hat, und dass Locke Jack gerettet hat. Er sagt, dass der Rest von Lockes Gruppe in den Dschungel geflüchtet sei, so dass nur noch Locke, Sayid und Jack übrig sind. "Locke" kommt und kündigt an, dass Jacks Freunde von Widmore gefangengenommen wurden und er sie nun befreien wolle. Jack fragt, warum Widmore das tun würde, worauf "Locke" sarkastisch erwidert, dass er ihn fragen würde, aber nicht glaubt, dass Widmore mit ihm sprechen wird. Er schlägt vor, Jacks Leute zu befreien und dann zum Flugzeug zu gehen, um die Insel zu verlassen. Jack sagt, dass es nicht seine Leute seine, und dass er die Insel nicht verlassen will. "Locke" hofft, dass Jack seine Meinung noch ändert, aber bis dahin braucht er Jack sein Vertrauen, um seine Freunde zu holen. "Locke" erzählt Jack, dass er ihn trauen kann, weil er Jacks Leben gerettet hat, obwohl er ihn und seine Freunde auch jederzeit hätte töten können, und nun will er Jacks Freunde auch retten. s Gruppe erreicht die Maschine der Ajira Airways.]] Sawyer und Kate im Käfig. Als Kate behauptet, dass Widmore sie nicht getötet hätte, erklärt Sawyer, dass Kates Name in der Klippenhöhle durchgetrichen war und Widmore damit recht hatte, dass er sie nicht braucht. Jin erzählt Sun, dass er ihre Tochter auf einem Foto gesehen hat. Sun gibt Jin seinen Ehering zurück, den sie bei sich trug. Plötzlich fällt der Strom aus und das Rauchmonster erscheint, um Widmores Leute zu töten. Seamus wird gegen den Käfig geschleudert und Kate versucht an die Schlüssel zu gelangen, während Frank gegen das Gitter tritt. Jack erscheint und öffnet das Tor mit dem Schlüssel und berfreit die Gruppe. Auf ihrem Weg zum Flugzeug fragt Kate Jack, ob er nun mit ihnen kommt, worauf Jack ihr erzählt, dass er ihnen nur hilft, zum Flugzeug zu gelangen, aber nicht mitgeht, weil er nicht dazu bestimmt ist, zu gehen. Sayid erscheint und sagt, dass sie weitergehen müssen, weil Locke wartet. .]] "Locke" betritt das Flugzeug und ist unbeeindruckt, als Widmores Wachen auf ihn schiessen. Er bricht einer Wache das Genick und erschiesst den anderen, dem er dann die Armbanduhr abnimmt. Er geht in das Flugzeug und untersucht die Kabel, die zu einem Paket mit C4 Sprengstoff führen. Die Überlebenden kommen an und finden die toten Männer. "Locke" kommt aus dem Flugzeug und erklärt, dass er die Männer getötet hat, weil Widmore gewusst hat, dass er das tut, weil er sonst nicht den Sonarzaun entfernt hätte. Er erklärt, dass Widmore alle zusammen an einem Ort haben wollte, damit er sie töten kann, dabei zeigt er das C4, welches er gefunden hat. "Locke" sagt, dass sein neuer Plan ist, das U-Boot zu nehmen, weil sie nicht sicher sein können, dass nicht noch mehr Sprengstoff in dem Flugzeug ist. Hurley versucht alle daran zu erinnern, dass Richard Alpert gesagt hat, "Locke" solle die Insel nicht verlassen, aber Sawyer unterbricht ihn und sagt, dass Alpert nicht hier ist. Sawyer bedankt sich dann bei "Locke" dafür, dass er ihm zweimal das Leben gerettet hat, und dass er sich in ihm getäuscht habe. "Locke" sagt, das U-Boot werde schwer bewacht und er wird alle brauchen. Jack wiederholt, dass er helfen wird, aber nicht mit ihnen die Insel verlässt. Als sie gehen entschuldigt sich Claire bei "Locke", der ihr sagt, dass er es versteht. Sawyer flüstert Jack zu, dass er Locke kein bischen traut und fragt ihn, ob er dafür sorgen kann, dass Locke nicht mit an Bord des U-Boots geht. bemerkt, dass sie erneut zurückgelassen wurde.]] Die Gruppe erreicht den Bootsteg, welches nicht bewacht werden zu scheint. Sawyer legt seinen Plan zurecht, dass Jack und "Locke" Rückendeckung geben, während Sawyer, Sun, Frank, Jin und Hurley als erstes gehen. Es gibt keine Gegenwehr, sie betreten das U-Boot, wo sie mit Leichtigkeit die Crew überwätigen. Sawyer befiehlt dem Kapitän die Motoren zu starten. Kate, Claire und Sayid folgen ihnen. "Locke" gibt Jack eins von den Rucksäcken und sie gehen hinterher. Auf dem Steg fragt "Locke" Jack, ob er seine Meinung ändert und erklärt, wer immer Jack erzählt hat, dass er bleiben soll, keine Ahnung haben würde, wovon er spricht. Jack dreht sich um und sagt: "John Locke erzählte mir, dass ich bleiben soll", daraufhin schubst er "Locke" vom Steg ins Wasser. Kate schaut sich um, fragt, was passiert ist und wird von Widmores Team in die Schulter geschossen, die gerade angekommen sind. Jack trägt Kate ins U-Boot und Sayid folgt ihm, während Claire und "Locke" im Feuergefecht zurückbleiben. "Locke" erschiesst drei von Widmores Männern. Sawyer schaut aus der Luke und ruft nach Claire. Als "Locke" sich dem U-Boot nähert, schliesst Sawyer die Luke und lässt "Locke" und Claire draussen. Er sagt Frank über dem Sprechgerät, dass der Kaptän auf Tauchstation gehen soll. Claire sieht, wie das U-Boot abtaucht und rennt hinterher. "Locke" hält sie zurück mit einem Ausdruck der Befriedigung und sagt: "Vertrau mir, Du willst nicht auf diesem U-Boot sein." versucht die Gruppe davon zu überzeugen, dass die Bombe nicht explodieren wird.]] Kate regt sich darüber auf, dass Claire zurückgelassen wurde, sie ist auch verletzt. Jack fragt Hurley nach seinem Rucksack, um Kates Wunde zu behandeln. Als er den Rucksack öffnet, findet er das C-4 darin, welches Locke mit der Armbanduhr von Widmores Wache verkabelt hat. Die Uhr zählt von 3:54 Minuten herunter. Jack erzählt, dass sie genau das gemacht haben, was Locke von ihnen wollte. Er verlangt, dass sie das U-Boot wieder auftauchen und erzählt Sawyer, dass Locke nie auf das U-Boot wollte. Frank informiert sie darüber, dass der Kapitän gesagt hat, dass es fünf Minuten dauert, um aufzutauchen. Die Uhr zeigt 3:20 an. Sayid erklärt, wie man die Bombe entschärfen könnte, aber er zweifelt daran, dass es klappt. Sawyer will die Kabel herausziehen, aber Jack stoppt ihn und sagt, dass nichts passieren wird. Er erklärt, dass Locke sie alle an einem Ort haben wollte, und dass er gesagt hat, dass er die Insel nicht ohne sie verlassen könne, aber in Wirklichkeit kann er die Insel nicht verlassen, bevor nicht alle Kandidaten alle tot sind. Jack geht davon aus, dass "Locke" sie nicht direkt töten kann, sondern dass er dafür sorgen muss, dass sie sich gegenseitig töten, indem sie versuchen, die Bombe zu entschärfen. opfert sich für die anderen Personen an Bord des U-Boots.]] Jack fragt Sawyer, warum "Locke" eine Uhr benutzen würde, wenn er die Bombe einfach ins U-Boot werfen könnte. Er bittet, ihm zu vertrauen, es würde nichts passieren. Sawyer sagt, dass es ihm leid tut und zieht die Kabel heraus. Die Uhr stoppt zunächst auf 1:31, dann läuft sie plötzlich ganz schnell. Sayid erzählt Jack, wo er Desmond finden kann, und dass er ihn brauchen wird, weil Locke ihn tot sehen wollte. Jack fragt Sayid, warum er ihn das erzählt. Sayid sagt eilig: "Weil du es sein wirst, Jack." Dann nimmt er das C-4 und rennt ans andere Ende des U-Boot, wo die Bombe in seinen Händen explodiert. s and Suns letzte gemeinsame Momente]] Das Wasser beginnt, das U-Boot zu fluten. Frank schaut durch das Bullauge der Tür, als diese dem Druck nachgibt und mit voller Wucht Frank entgegenkommt. Jack findet Kate unterwasser und reicht sie zu Hurley herüber, gibt ihm eine Sauerstoffflasche und sagt ihm, dass er sie herausbringen soll. Hurley fragt nach Sayid, aber Jack ruft, "Es gibt keinen Sayid." Sun ist in einer Ecke des U-Boots von einem Metallschrank eingeklemmt. Jin, Sawyer und Jack ziehen den Schrank herunter, aber Sun ist immer noch von einem Stahlräger eingeklemmt. Sawyer wird von herunterfallenden Trümmern getroffen und wird bewusstlos. Jack greift ihn, aber will auch Jin helfen, Sun zu befreien. Jin verweigert die letzte Sauerstoffflasche und besteht darauf, dass Jack geht und Sawyer rettet. Jack schaut nochmal zu Jin und Sun, schwimmt dann mit Sawyer aus dem U-Boot. Jin versucht weiter, Sun zu befreien, trotz ihrer Bitte, zu gehen. Er erzählt ihr, dass er sie nie wieder verlassen wird. Sie umarmen sich, als dass Wasser den gesamten Raum flutet. Das U-Boot sinkt und Jin und Sun halten ihre Hände, bis sie tot sind. sagt Claire, dass er das beenden wird, was er angefangen hat.]] Jack schwimmt zum Strand mit Sawyer, der das Wasser aushustet. Hurley und Kate taumeln über den Strand, um sie zu treffen. Kate fragt nach Jin und Sun, aber Jack schüttelt nur mit den Kopf. Hurley und Kate schluchzen, während Jack ans Wasser geht und weinend aufs Meer hinausschreit. "Locke" ist noch am Bootssteg und erzählt Claire, dass das U-Boot gesunken ist. Claire ist schockiert, dass alle tot sind, aber "Locke" sagt, dass nicht alle tot sind. Er nimmt seine Tasche und sein Gewehr und Claire fragt, wo er hingeht. Er erwidert, dass er das zuende bringen will, was er angefangen hat. Wissenswertes Allgemein * Hurley sagt, dass er den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer nicht finden könne. Ein Erste-Hilfe-Kit ist im Kontrollraum gleich neben Frank Lapidus zu sehen. Produktion *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Ken Leung (Miles) und Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) tauchen in dieser Episode nicht auf. **Bis zu dieser Episode ist Desmond in nur fünf der ersten 14 Episoden erschienen. Das bricht den Rekord von Michael in Staffel 4 und Nikki in Staffel 3, die nur in sechs von 14 Episoden erschienen, in den sie als Hauptcharakter gelistet sind. *Kevin Tighe (Anthony Cooper) erscheint (allerdings ohne Sprecheinsatz) zum ersten Mal seit , er war damit 49 Episoden nicht zu sehen. *Diese Episode beinhaltet den Tod von 3 Hauptcharakteren. Dies ist die bisher höchste Anzahl in einer Episode, Sayid, Sun und Jin sterben im U-Boot. Frank ist möglicherweise ebenfalls tot. **Dies bricht den Rekord der zwei Tode von Nikki und Paulo in . **Auch Ana Lucia und Libby werden beide von Michael in erschossen, ausser dass Ana Lucia sofort gestorben ist, während Libby in der darauffolgenden Folge, . *Darüber hinaus machen die Tode Staffel 6 zu der einzigen Staffel, in der mehr als ein Staffel 1 Charakter stirbt. *Dies ist die erste Episode seit der Staffel 4 Premiere, , dass alle Hauptüberlebenden von , die auf der Insel gebleiben oder zurückgekehrt sind, am selben Ort zur selben Zeit sind. *Am Ende der Episode sind Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, Claire, Walt und vielleicht Rose, Bernard, Vincent, Cindy, Zack, Emma und andere Tailis die einzigen Passagiere von Oceanic Flug 815, die noch in der originalen Zeitlinie am Leben sind. *Ein "Bisher bei Lost" entfällt in dieser Episode. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als Jack den C4-Sprengsatz aus dem Rucksack nimmt, ist zu sehen, wie der Countdown von 3:55 auf 3:52 herunterzählt. Danach piept der Sprengsatz 10 Mal (ein Piepen pro Sekunde), demnach müsste er also auf 3:42 stehen. In der nächsten Szene steht der Countdown jedoch bei 3:45. * Jack sagt fälschlicherweise, dass Locke die Bombe in seinem Rucksack platziert hat, jedoch hat Locke lediglich die Rucksäcke in einem günstigen Moment getauscht. * Während Jack sich zum Wasser bewegt, um Jins und Suns Tod zu beweinen, wechselt die Menge des Sandes auf seiner Kleidung während er sich bewegt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Bombe besteht aus 4 mal C-4. * Nachdem sie endlich wieder zusammen sind, steckt Sun Jins Ehering wieder auf seinen Finger. Sie unterhalten sich zum ersten Mal über ihre Tochter Ji Yeon. * Sun, Jin, Sayid und Seamus und mindestins 10 von Widmores Leuten sterben. Frank scheint auch tot zu sein, obwohl sein Schicksal offen bleibt died. * Der Mann in Schwarz gewinnt das Vertrauen der Überlebenden, indem er sie rettet. Dann packt er C-4 in Jacks Rucksack (oder tauscht die Rucksäcke), um sie alle auf einmal zu töten, sobald sie an Bord des U-Boots sind. * Widmore steckt Sawyer, Kate, Claire, Sun, Jin und Frank in die Käfige auf der Hydra Insel. * Jack und Claire schauen aufeinander im Spiegel der Musikbox, die ihr Vater ihr gegeben hat. * Bernard sagt, dass Jacks Treffen mit John Locke ziemlich seltsam ist, nachdem sie alle an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815 waren. * Jack und Claire bemerken, dass sie auf den selben Flug von Sydney waren. * Sawyer sagt zu Kate, dass sie im Kreis laufen, weil sie schon wieder in den Käfigen gelandet sind. Handlungsanalyse *Sayid vertraut Jack Desmond Aufenthaltsort an und erzählt ihm, dass er es sein wird. *Jack will auf der Insel bleiben und Sawyer will sie verlassen. Als Jack Sawyer bittet, ihm zu glauben, dass die Bombe nicht explodiert, versucht Sawyer trotzdem, sie zu entschärfen. *Der Mann in Schwarz tötet mehrere von Widmores Teammitgliedern. Kulturelle Referenzen * : Sawyer nennt den U-Boot Kapitän "Hoss", ein Spitzname, den Sawyer oft für eine Person benutzt, von der er will, dass sie etwas für ihn tut. *"Catch a Falling Star": Dieser 1957 produzierte Song wird von Claires Musikbox gespielt. * Pillsbury Doughboy: Sawyer nennt Seamus "doughboy", nach dem Werbemaskottchen der Pillsbury Company. Literarische Methoden * Bernard says to Jack, "I hope you find what you're looking for." * In the original timeline, a plane crash caused Locke to regain the use of his legs, while in the flash-sideways timeline, a plane crash cause him to lose the use of his legs. * Jack gets an Apollo candy bar from the hospital vending machine and offers it to Claire, much like Jacob did when he first met Jack. * Jack's and Locke's conversations in the flash-sideways timeline contains many regularly spoken phrases, including "What happened, happened," "I wish you had believed me" and "Let it go." * In the original timeline, Anthony Cooper is responsible for Locke's condition; in the flashsideways timeline, Locke is responsible for Anthony Cooper's condition. . **Moreover, in the original timeline, Anthony Cooper is killed by Sawyer (for revenge) because Locke feels himself unable to harm his own father; in the flash-sideways timeline, Locke harmed his father. * Both the men guarding the plane and the group guarding the submarine are killed. The remaining survivors of the Man in Black's group are either dead or missing. * The Man in Black explains to the A-Team that Widmore wanted them all on the plane, in a small enclosed space that they could not get out of, in order to kill them all at once. He, then, enacted a plan to do the same to them by tricking them all onto the submarine. *On the Island, Locke wants to kill Jack, because he is a candidate. In the flash-sideways timeline, Jack wants to save Locke, because he is a candidate. * Sawyer, the long time con man falls for the a con created by the Man in Black. He thought it was his own decision when he left the Man in Black out of the sub when it was actually a con by the Man in Black. * Sayid, who once sought redemption by dissuading a friend from martyring himself with C-4, achieves it by martyring himself with C-4. * Jin miraculously survives the explosion of Kahana, but dies in the submarine explosion, this time choosing to stay on board at Sun's side. ** Sun considers Jin dead after witnessing Kahana's destruction and after three years of separation she is reunited with Jin, who is still alive, only to die with him in another explosion in another boat. * Sawyer, who wanted to rescue his friends from the Island is responsible for deaths of Sun, Jin and Sayid. * Both Widmore's boats were destroyed by Widmore's own C-4 explosives. Querverweise * Sawyer says the last time he and Kate were held prisoner in the cages was when Danny Pickett held a gun to his head. * Jin tells Sun that Widmore showed him their daughter's photos on her camera. * Bernard erinnert Jack daran, dass er im Flugzeug mit Rose geflirtet hat. * Sayid sagt Jack, dass Desmond in einem Brunnen gefangen ist und gerettet werden muss. *Jin is given back his wedding ring by Sun. *Der Warnton, der im U-Boot ertönt, ist der gleiche wie in der Schwan-Station. *While coming out of post-surgical anasthesia, Locke recalls pushing the button. *Sawyer und Kate sind erneut auf der Hydra-Insel in Tierkäfigen gefangen. *The Man in Black rigs a bomb to destroy Widmore's submarine, likely via the knowledge of explosives and timers Locke used to blow up the Galaga. *Jack and Locke each say "I wish you had believed me," words Locke used on his suicide letter to Jack. *Jack geht an den Süßigkeitenautomaten im Krankenhaus, um einen Apollo-Riegel zu essen. Offene Fragen Originale Zeitlinie * Woher stammt Widmores Liste? * Was ist mit Frank passiert? Alternative Zeitlinie *Was hat es mit der Musikbox auf sich, die Christian Shephard Claire überlassen hat? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Programm *ABC Pressemitteilung ar:المرشح en:The Candidate es:The Candidate fr:6x14 it:Il candidato nl:The Candidate pl:The Candidate pt:The Candidate ru:Кандидат Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6